1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image generating method and an image generating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
To improve a quality of an image acquired by a frame-based vision sensor, technology that removes blur caused by hand shake and technology that sharpens a blurry image at a low illumination, may be used. Unlike the frame-based vision sensor, an event-based vision sensor responds to a change in light, and thus detects only a contour of a moving object. An image acquired by the event-based vision sensor includes only a contour of an object, and thus high-speed processing may be performed due to its relatively small data amount and privacy may be protected. However, in a case of generating a single image by collecting events output from the event-based vision sensor, the quality of a generated image may be lower than the quality of an image acquired by the frame-based vision sensor.